


Loving You Through the Rain

by lazy_storm_clouds



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Fluff, I don't know how this ended like it did, M/M, One-Shot, Panic Attack, Rain, Stars, This was an accident that I am so happy with, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_storm_clouds/pseuds/lazy_storm_clouds
Summary: Will's coming down from a panic attack and Mike wants to distract him.





	Loving You Through the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was an accident actually. It was supposed to be apart of a bigger fic I'm working on, but it just didn't fit. So, here it is! Enjoy and please review!

Will’s pupils were blown wide with terror. His breathing was sharp and quick. He was trembling and his pajamas were soaked with sweat. Mike would like to say this was an unusual occurrence, but it’d be more appropriate to say peaceful nights for Will were unusual. 

Each of the Party, plus the adults and teenagers, all dealt with trauma. The Demogorgon and Mind Flayer had left their marks on everyone and most of it wasn’t pretty. For Will, this meant almost nightly panic attacks caused by nightmares. He hated the dark now, always had to be warm and was overall just more scared of everything. Mike tried to be there whenever he could, which was why he’d spent another weekend at the Byers’ house. But he couldn’t always be there. When he was, he did his best to help Will through it. 

“Will, I’m here. It’s okay, it was just a nightmare. You’re okay, Will.” Mike spoke softly, sitting down on the bed beside Will. 

Will hated Mike seeing him like this, but after seeing Mike have a panic attack, he’d stopped hiding it as much. They knew each other hurt and were doing their best to help. 

“Mike,” Will’s voice cracked on Mike’s name. Tears were sitting in his eyes and before Mike could ask if Will was alright, he was engulfed in a hug. Will let the tears drop and continued breathing sharply. 

Mike looked around the dark bedroom, lit only by the moonlight coming in through the window. Mike turned towards the window and- Yes! That was it! He carefully helped Will stand, before letting go of him to grab their shoes and jackets. 

“Come on, Will. We’re going to go outside.” 

“But, Mike, it’s late. If Mom or Jonathan wakes up, we’ll be in serious trouble!” Will’s hushed voice was urgent, but his breathing had slowed and his tears had stopped. 

“It’s okay. We’re not going to go far and we can see easily because it’s a full moon! We won’t be gone long,” Mike explained as he slipped on his shoes. 

Mike waited for Will to nod in agreement and get ready before they quietly left Will’s room. They snuck out through the back door and Will hesitated before following Mike into the woods, trusting him to keep him safe. 

“C’ mon. I know a great place. You’re going to love it, Will,” And there went that sweet Michael Wheeler smile that seemed made just for Will. Will couldn’t help but smile back and take Mike’s outstretched hand. 

The boys raced through the thick trees until they came upon a clearing. Mike pulled Will towards it and sitting down. He laid back and tugged Will’s hand until he did the same. Using his other hand, Mike pointed at the vast array of stars they could now see. It was dazzling and brought a smile to Will’s face. 

Mike, unbeknownst to Will, wasn’t looking at the stars anymore. He was too busy watching Will’s eyes dance across the stars and shimmer in the moonlight. Will exclaimed over the stars and the constellations, turning to smile at Mike. Mike couldn’t look away, not when Will looked that happy. For a moment, the boys just smiled softly at each other. And then they were being showered by the rainclouds that amassed while they were looking at each other.

Mike’s shocked face made Will burst out laughing. His face was reminiscent of the time he ate a cookie Holly had already drooled on when she was a toddler, disgusted and surprised. Without ever letting go of each other’s hands, the boys hurried for cover under the nearby trees. There wasn’t a lot of shelter from the rain, but there was enough that they wouldn’t be completely soaked. 

Well, they wouldn’t have been, except Will started running from tree to tree. Mike raced to keep up with him, not wanting to let go of the hand in his. Finally, Will stopped under a large tree a bit away from the clearing. He was choking a bit on water, but he was beaming. 

Mike tried in vain to unbutton his jacket with one hand. It wasn’t working. Will let go of his hand only to bring his hand to Mike’s hair. A startled noise left his throat as he realized what he had done. He went to pull his hand back but Mike grabbed it before he could. His jacket now lay on the ground. A blush was spreading across Mike’s cheeks. 

“You have curls, Wheeler,” Will teased. 

“Haha, Byers,” Mike rolled his eyes, smiling at the familiar tone. “Your hair is different too. It’s parted for once.” 

Will tried to fake an offended face but seeing Mike looking like a drowned rat ruined that. He burst out laughing with Mike following him. The rain drained out most of their laughter. Mike seemed to run out of breath and looked at the rain before plopping down on his jacket. 

Will looked at their still linked hands and the obvious space Mike had left beside him. Mike raised an eyebrow, like asking what Will was waiting for. Will sat right next to him, despite all of the space Mike had left. Mike gave Will an assessing look before resuming looking at the rain. 

Will watched Mike watching the rain. Mike’s hair had already started drying. It was still curly, and likely would be until he could run a brush through it. Ringlets fell down and rested against his cheekbones. His skin was flushed from exertion and he was smiling softly. That soft smile. Will’s smile. His eyes were dark, almost too hard to see. Will saw them clearly when they turned towards him, though. The sketchy moonlight illuminated them.

“Mike, I like you.” 

Will was horrified. He hadn’t meant to say anything, but Mike was looking at him so softly he couldn’t not.

“I like you too, Will.” Mike’s smile became more playful and he jostled his arm against Will’s shoulder.

“No, Mike,” Will hesitated, turning away for a moment, his eyes on the ground. Taking a deep breath, he looked back into those dark eyes he loved so much. “Mike, I like you.”

“Me too,” he whispered.

Will could barely hear him over the pounding rain around them. But he definitely saw Mike move closer and he definitely felt the hand resting on his cheek tilting his head up. Mike’s lips were soft and wet from the rain. The kiss was light and sweet. Everything Will could want from a first kiss. This didn’t matter, though. What made Will’s first kiss special was that it was with the boy he wanted it from.

Mike pulled away slowly and not very far, keeping his hand on Will’s cheek. It was warm. That could have been his face, though. Will felt warm all over. Mike glanced at the rain before giving Will a mischevious look. 

“What’s that face for, Michael Wheeler?” Will pulled back, nervous. 

Mike wearing that expression usually meant that there was a twist during a D&D campaign that could either wipe the Party out or boost their stats significantly. It meant trouble.

“Looks like it’s going to be raining for a while. We could be out here, in the cold, for a long time. Might need to cuddle for warmth.” 

Will rolled his eyes, reaching a hand towards Mike’s collar. 

“Just kiss me again, Wheeler.” 

Mike let himself be pulled toward Will, smiling that damned soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you did or didn't like! Did I do them justice? Have any Byler fics you think I should read? Leave them down in the comments! 
> 
> Come visit me at my [tumblr!](https://lazy-storm-clouds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
